Little Happiness
by Do Sarang
Summary: Baekhyun tak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana saat seorang pria paruh baya datang tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai ayah kandungnya dan memintanya ikut bersama pria tersebut untuk tinggal bersama./ "bibirmu manis, apa semua permukaan tubuhmu juga manis?" - "just taste it!" / genderswitch/ chanbaek & kaisoo/ DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo dll

Cerita absurd, typos, and bertele-tele and gaje.

Genderswitch for uke!

.

.

.

Enjoy it!

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Baekhyun tak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana saat seorang pria paruh baya datang tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai ayah kandungnya dan memintanya ikut bersama pria tersebut untuk tinggal bersama. Baekhyun bukannya tidak tahu siapa pria itu, dia sangat tahu karena memang dirinya pernah sengaja mencari informasi tentang pria itu. namanya kim joonmyun, pengusaha kaya raya, keluarga harmonis dan terhormat, serta seorang dermawan, mungkin itu sebagian kecil yang digambarkan orang-orang tentang pria dihadapnnya itu.

tapi bagi baekhyun itu semua omong kosong, baginya pria itu hanyalah seorang brengsek yang menelantarkan dirinya dan ibu kandungnya. Pria yang tak mau mengakui keberadaannya karena terlahir dari hasil hubungan gelap dan keteledoran pria itu yang bisa mencoreng citra sempurnanya.

Sebenarnya pria paruh baya itu adalah orang yang selalu ditunggunya sewaktu kecil, seseorang diharapkan bisa memeluk dan melindunginya serta membelanya saat teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa dia anak haram.

Baekhyun kecil yang polos dan tak tahu apa-apa selalu bertanya pada ibunya siapa ayahnya dan dimana dia sekarang? mengapa ayahnya meninggalkan mereka? Tapi ibunya tak pernah memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan dan lama-lama baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan julukan itu, si anak haram.

Sampai akhirnya ibunya mengatakan siapa ayah kandungnya itu saat dirinya pertama kali duduk di bangku junior high school, menurut ibunya saat itu adalah waktu yang tepat bagi baekhyun untuk memahami dan menerima segala penjelasan ibunya tentang kehadirannya dan ayahnya tersebut. Ibunya bercerita bahwa dulunya ia lahir karena faktor kecerobohan dan pemaksaan yang terjadi antara ibunya dan pria itu. saat itu ibunya yang berkerja sebagai maid diperkosa pria tersebut ketika pria itu mabuk. Pria itu mengancam akan memasukkan ibunya ke penjara jika ibunya berani mengadu pada orang tua pria itu dan ketika tahu jika ibunya itu mengandung darah dagingnya, pria itu langsung memecat ibunya karena tidak ingin mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya itu. lagipula saat itu pria itu sudah dijodohkan dengan seorang putri konglomerat yang tentunya lebih bermartabat dibanding ibunya yang hanya seorang maid.

Baekhyun menyetujui penawaran itu mengingat hidupnya yang melarat ini bisa berubah drastic saat tinggal bersama pria itu, baekhyun tak perlu lagi bekerja sampai pagi sebagai waitress bar untuk menghidupi dirinya seorang. Ya, ibunya sudah meninggal saat baekhyun mulai duduk di kelas dua junior hish school. Tak ada lagi seseorang yang bisa dijadikan sandaran dan tempat mengadu keluh kesahnya, semua penderitaanya dia telan bulat-bulat, sampai baekhyun berpikir untuk mati saja karena tidak ada gunanya dia hidup. Dia sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap bernafas dan tersenyum setiap harinya, baekhyun sudah bosan dan lelah dengan semua penderitaan yang dialaminya.

Baekhyun masih tetap berniat mengakhiri hidupnya yang mengenaskan ini, tapi dia ingin sedikit merasakan bahagia sebelum niat itu terwujud. Setidaknya dia bisa menggunakan harta pria itu untuk bersenang-senang sepuasnya dan yang paling penting Baekhyun juga ingin bisa tersenyum seperti orang lain.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pria itu atau sekarang sudah resmi menjadi ayahnya langsung mengenalkan baekhyun pada seorang keluarganya. Pertama ayahnya mengenalkan dirinya pada wanita paruh baya yang tampak angkuh dan sinis kepadanya.

"baek, ini yixing oemma. Dia akan menjadi ibumu sekarang."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, segera dia alihkan tatapannya dari tatapan ibu tirinya itu yang penuh kesombongan dan meremehkan.

Kemudian ayahnya mengenalkannya pada gadis yang diyakini baekhyun akan menjadi saudari tirinya. Gadis itu sangat cantik dengan senyum ramahnya yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya yang berbentuk hati.

"kyungsoo, dia baekhyun. kau bisa memanggilnya oenni karena dia lebih tua darimu."

"aku Kyungsoo. Ah senangnya~ Akhirnya aku punya oenni lagi." Kyungsoo langsung memeluk baekhyun yang tampak kaget dengan perlakuan adik tirinya itu. tidak buruk, setidaknya dia akan punya adik yang ramah dan menyenangkan.

Ternyata semua bayangannya yang akan hidup enak jika tinggal dengan ayahnya itu hanya khayalan belaka. Ibu tirinya—yixing oemma hanya akan bersikap baik dan manis di depan ayahnya saja. ibunya sering menyiksanya dan memakinya saat ayahnya tak ada dirumah, yixing oemma akan langsung menyiksanya saat baekhyun bersikap acuh atau membangkang perintahnya. sedangkan Kyungsoo tak bisa diharapkan, Anak itu hanya akan menonton dirinya disiksa dan merengek pada ibunya untuk menghentikan tindakannya itu tanpa berefek sedikitpun. tapi baiknya, Kyungsoo akan datang pada baekhyun untuk menghibur dirinya dan mengobati luka-luka yang didapat dari ibu tirinya itu. kadang baekhyun heran mengapa kyungsoo dengan mudah menerima dirinya yang notabene adalah saudara tiri yang bisa juga dianggap parasit? Bahkan kyungsoo masih bisa bersikap baik dan ramah pada dirinya saat baekhyun bersikap dan berkata kasar pada gadis itu?

"karena oenni adalah oenniku~ Aku tak peduli siapa dirimu dan bagaimana dirimu dulunya, yang penting sekarang kau adalah oenniku dan aku akan selaaaalu menyayangimu." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Dan baekhyun berjanji tak ingin melihat senyum itu pudar saat dihadapnnya, baekhyun akan berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Kyungsoo. Setidaknya dia butuh waktu untuk itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya kesal, marah dan jengkel. Lagi-lagi yixing oemma memancing emosinya dengan mengatai dirinya dan menjelek-jelekkan ibu kandungnya saat dia telat pulang dari sekolah.

"apa ibumu tak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk pulang sekolah tepat waktu? bukannya malam-malam begini! Ah tentu saja ibumu tak mengajarkannya dia kan bodoh dan tak beradap! Buktinya dia sedang bodohnya menyerahkan tubuhnya secara gratis pada ayahmu untuk merayunya. Tapi sayang dia tak berhasil! Mana mungkin ayahmu mau pada maid murah dan rendahan seperti ibumu! Kau beruntung saat ayahmu membawamu kemari karena itu semua demi Kyungsoo. Kalau saja Kyungsoo tak kehilangan oenni kesayangannya mungkin saja kau tak ada disini. Ini bukan tempatmu! Kau tak pantas tinggal disini!"

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang kasar, tangannya menutup matanya yang tak disadarinya sudah mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening. Baekhyun tak bisa membalas kata-kata kejam dari ibu tirinya itu karena dadanya sudah terlalu sesak, dia takut tangisnya akan pecah saat dia mengeluarkan suara.

Baekhyun mengelap matanya kasar, dia tidak ingin menangisi hal bodoh seperti ini. cukup ucapan itu mampir di telinganya sebentar, dia tak ingin memikirkannya dan terbawa emosi lebih larut. lebih baik dia mengabaikan dan mencari kesenangan di luar sana. Banyak hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya itu, percuma saja ayahnya memberikan kartu kredit visa infinite yang bisa digunakan sepuasnya.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan gaya casual dan modis, baekhyun segera keluar rumahnya. Baekhyun sengaja tidak melewati ruang tengah untuk menghindari cacian ibu tirinya itu. di teras, baekhyun berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo dengan dandanan yang lebih modis dan sangat cantik, mungkin habis kencan.

"oenni mau kemana?"

"sedikit bersenang-senang." Jawab Bekhyun cuek, moodnya masih belum baik saat ini."kau habis dari mana?"

"tadi aku bertemu dengan calon tunanganku." Jawab kyungsoo malu-malu, pipinya memerah.

"Oh~" respon baekhyun masih cuek."yasudah masuklah."

"jangan pulang malam-malam ya oenni~"

"aku tak janji."

.

.

.

.

Bakehyun masih betah duduk di depan meja bar sambil memainkan gelas yang berisi alcohol dihadapannya, ini sudah gelas ke lima. kepalanya sudah agak berat akibat efek alcohol yang mengalir di sirkulasi darahnya.

"tak kusangka kyungsoo punya noona yang sedikit berandal sepertimu." Sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengaran baekhyun, dia langsung menoleh kea rah suara.

Jongin?

"bukan urusanmu!" ujar baekhyun ketus.

Baekhyun tak menyangka akan bertemu teman satu sekolahnya di sini. Jongin—kim jongin adalah teman satu sekolahnya yang punya obsesi tinggi terhadap Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo selalu menolaknya. Jongin sering bertindak seenaknya sendiri pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sering melihat jongin secara paksa menarik Kyungsoo saat melihat adik tirinya itu dekat dengan namja lain, kemudian dengan memaksa pria tan ini memeluk dan mencium bibir kyungsoo. Dia terlalu bersikap posesif pada Kyungsoo dan bersikap seolah-olah jika dia adalah kekasihnya, padahal bukan. Kyungsoo kan sudah dijodohkan dengan anak rekan bisnis ayahnya.

"tentu saja urusanku, kau kan calon kakak iparku."

"aku tak yakin Kyungsoo bisa menerimamu, kau terlalu kasar dan posesif."

"aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya lihat saja nanti." Jongin tampak yakin dengan perkataanya.

Tak mau diganggu oleh jongin lagi, baekhyun memutuskan turun ke lantai dansa. Lebih baik menikmati hentakan music ditengah desakan-desakan pengunjung yang terus bergoyang tanpa malu-malu.

Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama music yang menghentak-hentak dan keras sampai sebuah tangan memaksa tubuhnya berbalik dan merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat orang itu, tapi belum sampai baekhyun menangkap jelas lekuk wajah di atasnya itu, bibir chery-nya sudah dilumat. Mau tak mau baekhyun membalas lumatan itu yang kemudian menjadi ciuman panas yang panjang.

Tautan mereka terlepas saat nafas mereka sudah hampir habis, keduanya tampak tersengal dengan wajah memerah dan mata sayu.

Mata yang tajam, hidung mancung, dan bibir penuh yang nikmat, batin baekhyun saat matanya sudah dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok yang masih mendekap tubuhnya erat.

Sangat tampan, lanjut baekhyun dalam hati.

"bibirmu manis, apa semua permukaan tubuhmu juga manis?" ujar si tampan. Suaranya berat dan sexy menurut baekhyun.

"just taste it!" Ujar baekhyun menggoda dan si tampan menyeringai.

Dan selanjutnya Baekhyun tak menolak saat sosok itu menariknya keluar dari lantai dansa dan kemudian menggiringnya keluar club.

.

.

.

.

.

TeBeCeh~~

.

.

.

.

semoga suka ya, riview yg banyak juga

biar semngat ngelanjutinnya hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

"Seperti apa calon tunanganmu?" Pertanyaan penuh rasa ingin tahu mengalir dari bibir Pemuda berwajah stoic yang sedang memainkan gelas alkohol dihadapannya.

"Seperti gadis baik-baik kebanyakan. Penurut dan membosankan." jawabnya santai. Seolah seseorang yang sedang dibicarakannya ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Oh oh oh. Apa Pemuda ini lupa jika sesorang yang mereka bicarakan sekarang adalah penentu bagaimana kelanjutan bisnis orangtuanya yang juga berimbas terhadap kesejahteraan hidupnya.

"Ugh, Bukan Park Chanyeol sekali tentunya."

Pemuda bermarga Park itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, meniup rambutnya yang sudah memanjang menutupi dahinya.

"Sebenarnya Bukan masalah membosankan atau tidak. Tapi, Kau tahu sendiri Aku paling tidak suka diatur-atur. Hidupku milikku. Aku bebas menentukan apa jalanku. Rasanya Aku tidak menjadi diriku sendiri dengan menerima perjodohan konyol ini."

"Kau bisa menolaknya. Seperti motto hidupmu. Kau bebas menentukan apa yang Kau mau. Apa susahnya menolak perjodohan Ini? Bukannya Kau sudah sering membangkang? Hal Seperti Ini sudah biasa bukan?"

"Karena terlalu sering membangkang itulah Aku tidak bisa menolaknya lagi. Kau tahu, Aku tidak bisa melihat Mata ibuku berkaca-kaca saat memohon padaku. Melihat itu saja membuat Aku merasa sangat bersalah."

"Tak kusangka kau masih punya hati." Ejek si Pucat sambil terkekeh.

"Sialan Kau Oh Sehun." Pemuda Park itu meninju lengan sahabatnya keras."Hatiku tak pernah kemana-mana dan bekerja sesuai jalannya,"

"Kau sekarang jadi lebih bijak. Apa tinggal lama di Jepang membuatmu sadar."

"Itu namanya pendewasaan. Kau pikir Aku akan terus-terusan Seperti remaja labil yang tahunya hura-hura saja? Cih, itu sih dirimu yang tak pernah berubah."

"Apa katamu sajalah. Aku kesal jika berdebat dengan orang sok dewasa. Semua pembahasan akan berakhir dengan kesalahan dipihakku."

Park Chanyeol, Pemuda itu terkekeh mendengar penuturan sahabatnya.

"Baiklah kita disini untuk bersenang-senang bukan untuk adu argumen,"

"Bagus. Mungkin bergoyang lebih asik. Banyak gadis cantik di lantai dansa sana, Siapa tahu ada yang bisa kuajak pulang ke apartemen. Apalagi gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Tariannya liar."

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Sehun pada gadis berapakaian kasual yang sedang asik bergoyang sendiri sesuai irama musik. Meski pakaiannya termasuk dalam kategori sopan untuk dibawa ke club Tapi dengan melihat tariannya membuat siapapun ingin menghampirinya untuk menggoda. Nakal.

"Aku rasa gadis itu takkan mau Kau ajak pulang bersamamu."

"Kau meremehkan aku? Aku Bahkan bisa membuat dirinya memohon-mohon padaku,"

"Bukan itu, karena Aku yang akan membawanya pulang bersamaku malam ini." Seringai Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

"Hei, Kau tidak bisa- , Sial!" Maki Sehun saat Chanyeol sudah bergerak lebih dulu menghampiri si gadis mungil.

Netra gelap Chanyeol terus tertuju pada tarian liar si gadis mungil, pikirannya melalang buana membayangkan gadis itu pasti sangat menggairahkan dengan wajah imutnya merona dan mendesah di bawah tubuhnya.

Sial, memikirkannya saja membuat Chanyeol _hard._

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol saat ini membalikan tubuh gadis mungil itu, fokusnya hanya pada bibir cherry tipis yang memanggil-manggil minta dilumat. Jadi jangan salahkan Dia jika tidak bisa menahan diri, salahkan bibir cherry itu yang terlalu menggoda.

Ciuman itu panjang, panas dan basah dengan backsound musik yang menghentak-hentak. Jika bukan karena isarat gadis itu yang meremas depan kemejanya erat tanda kehabisan nafas, mungkin Chanyeol tak akan melepas pagutannya.

Manis.

Bibir cherry itu Seperti candu yang membuat Chanyeol tidak ingin berhenti merasakannya.

Mereka saling tatap sambil menetralkan nafas yang tersengal akibat kekurangan oksigen.

Fokus Chanyeol sekarang tak hanya pada bibir cherry menggoda itu tapi pada dua netra coklat gelap dibalik mata sipit yang menggemaskan itu. Mata yang menantang Chanyeol untuk bertindak lebih.

"Bibirmu manis, apa semua permukaan tubuhmu juga manis?"

"_Just taste it!_"

Oh bibir cherry yang sialan menggoda bahkan dengan melihatnya saja dan sekarang bibir cherry itu dengan nakalnya menggoda Chanyeol untuk berbuat nakal pada pemiliknya.

Siapa yang mau menolak?

.

.

.

**Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo.**

**Warn: Genderswitch, typos, bored.**

**Dont like? Dont read!**

.

.

.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit mereka habiskan untuk saling melumat dan menghisap dengan pihak pria yang mendominasi. Bahkan tak hanya bibir pria itu yang bekerja, tangannya pun ikut bekerja dibalik pakaian gadis itu. Mencari sesuatu yang menonjol dan lembut saat diremas.

"Eummphhh~" Desahan itu akhirnya keluar juga.

Si pria menyeringai dibalik pagutannya, senang akan respon yang diberikan gadis di depannya.

"Aaahhh.. Eungh~" Gadis itu mendesah lagi, Tapi kemudian menahan jemari Chanyeol yang Ada di dadanya agar berhenti."_We need to slow down~_" lanjutnya dengan nafas putus-putus.

Chanyeol memilih mengalah dan menggendong gadis cantik itu ke ranjangnya. Tempat sesungguhnya pertempuran dilakukan.

"Aku butuh nama untuk kudesahkan dengan indah." ujar gadis itu nakal.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. Oh ayolah, segala yang ada pada gadis Ini sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Jadi rasanya menggelikan mendengar ucapan Nakal itu terlontar lancar dengan nada menggoda.

"Mengapa Kau tertawa?" Tanya si gadis tersinggung. Entahlah, rasanya pria tampan di depannya sedang mengejek dirinya.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan Lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada dahi, mata dan terakhir di bibir cherrynya.

"Tidak, Aku hanya takjub gadis imut sepertimu memiliki bibir nakal yang sangat kusukai. Katakan aku bukan sedang berhadapan dengan anak sekolahan," Chanyeol kembali terkekeh.

"Kau memang sedang berhadapan dengan anak sekolahan, _man._"

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Wow, Dia sungguh tidak menyangka akan bermain dengan anak sekolahan. Chanyeol kira gadis di bawah tindihannya ini setidaknya sudah menginjak bangku kuliah melihat tingkahnya yang nakal itu. Gadis ini Seperti seorang yang sudah berpengalaman dilihat dari caranya bertutur kata dan caranya membalas lumatannya.

"Wow, Kau nakal sekali anak kecil. Katakan aku pria keberapa yang berhasil membawamu ke ranjang?"

"Kau yang pertama,"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol dibuat terkejut dengan jawaban gadis itu.

"Tidak mungkin," ucapnya tak percaya. Ada rasa takjub dan juga senang menjadi pria pertama yang akan mengenalkan gadis itu pada kenikmatan surgawi.

"Aku bisa pastikan spreimu akan memiliki noda merah setelah kita melakukannya nanti."

"Kau sungguh tak akan menyesal melanjutkan Ini ketahap berbahaya? Kita bisa berhenti disini sebelum Kau menyesal cantik" ucap Chanyeol memastikan.

Oh, ayolah, Chanyeol memang brengsek. Sudah banyak gadis yang ditidurinya tapi baru Kali Ini Dia menapatkan yang perawan, anak sekolahan lagi. Damn!

"Aku tak menyesal karena aku menginginkan ini,"

"Berapa harga yang harus kubayar untuk keperawananmu?" Tanya Chanyeol menawarkan, pastilah gadis ini sedang butuh biaya sampai sengotot itu menyerahkan keperawanannya yang sangat berharga.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, Aku tak butuh uangmu. Aku melakukan ini cuma-cuma. Apa Kau masih ingin bertanya lagi, kalau tidak, ayo kita lanjutkan."

Gadis itu menarik tengkuk Chanyeol untuk dibawa pada bibir cherrynya, melumat dan berbagi saliva.

"eunghh.." Desahan itu kembali terdengar saat Chanyeol akhirnya memilih mengikuti keinginan si gadis. Dia menyentuh Tempat-tempat sensitif gadis itu.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Desahkan namaku sayang."

.

.

.

"Aaahhh!..." Pekikan tertahan si gadis menggema, menandakan puncak kenikmatan telah diraih untuk kedua kalinya sejak mereka memulai.

Chanyeol menarik jemarinya dari liang sensitif gadis itu yang membuat jemarinya basah. Chanyeol menjilati cairan cinta gadis itu dengan sensual.

"Kau siap? Ini akan sakit," Chanyeol memperingati.

"Lakukan sesukamu, Aku milikmu malam ini."

Meski kabut nafsu sudah menyelimuti diri Chanyeol, Tapi pria tampan itu masih was-was untuk melakukan penetrasi. Gila, Dia akan memperawani anak orang, _man. _

"Siapa namamu?"

Chanyeol menyiapkan juniornya di depan liang sempit gadis Ini. Mendorongnya perlahan membuat si gadis merintih dan meringis menahan nyeri.

"Ssshh.. Untuk apa?"

"Setidaknya aku harus mengingat nama itu jika aku menginginkannya lagi."

Jleb.

Teriakan nyaring menandakan Chanyeol berhasil memasuki gadis cantik itu. Gadis -wanita sekarang- itu benar-benar tidak bohong, Chanyeol dapat melihat darah merembes dari sela liangnya yang sempit Dan liat, meremas milik Chanyeol didalamnya.

Sumpah, milik perawan memang tiada duanya.

"Tak akan ada lagi setelah ini," Gumam wanita itu terputus-putus, sulit baginya bicara dengan benda besar dan membuat penuh di dalamnya.

"Ayolah, Kau perawan pertamaku. Setidaknya Aku harus tahu namamu sebagai kenangan terindah."

Chanyeol masih belum bergerak, Dia memberi jeda wanita dibawahnya Ini untuk beradaptasi dengan miliknya yang besar.

"Apa Kau juga melakukannya pada Semua gadis yang Kau tiduri?"

"Tidak juga, Aku melakukannya pada wanita yang kuanggap menarik."

"Ah! Pelan-pelan. Masih sakit." protes wanita itu saat Chanyeol mulai bergerak.

Chanyeol tak peduli, Dia malah bergerak kasar membuat wanita itu terpekik kesakitan beberapa Kali.

"Ah! Aaah.. Pelan-pel Aouhh!"

"Akan kuturuti jika Kau mau memberitahu namamu."

"Bae- Ah! Baekhyun! Shhhh.."

Chanyeol menyeringai senang.

"Well, Baekhyun. _Welcome to heaven._"

Wanita itu -Baekhyun- tersentak-sentak dalam tindihan Chanyeol yang tak memenuhi janjinya untuk bergerak Pelan-pelan.

Pelan-pelan? Serius saja? Itu tak Ada dalam kamus bercinta Park Chanyeol.

"Ah! Ah! Ouuuugghh! chanyeooolh _There! Right there!_" teriak Baekhyun saat mendapatkan sensasi nikmat menggelitik di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sensasi yang ingin terus dirasakannya saat junior Chanyeol menumbuk titik itu.

"Ugh, _you are so tight baby. You squaze me inside!" _

"Aaaahhhh! _Don't stop please! _Chanh, _More more!" _

Baekhyun benar-benar gila dengan kenikmatan yang Chanyeol kenalkan padanya.

.

"Ouuuuuhhhh!" Baekhyun meremas sprei yang sudah kusut menjadi semakin kusut, menandakan puncak dari segala kenikmatan menghampirinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya bersamaan dengan Chanyeol.

Hangat, penuh dan lemas.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan basah pada paha dalamnya saat Chanyeol melepaskan kontak mereka, membiarkan cairan mereka yang bercampur meleleh ke paha Lalu mengotori sprei.

"_Can i get a kiss ?" _Tanya Chanyeol sebagai kesopanan dan penghormatan untuk wanita yang menyerahkan keperawanannya.

Sumpah, Chanyeol tidak terbiasa berciuman setelah seks. Berciuman setelah seks merupakan hal intim yang melibatkan hal abstrak Seperti perasaan di dalamnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah mau itu. Karena baginya tidak ada perasaan dalam _one night stand_ .

Tapi, sepertinya Chanyeol berubah pikiran untuk wanita Satu ini. Entahlah, Mungkin dia hanya ingin mendapatkan ciuman atau lebih dari itu. Dia tak tahu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan memberikan Apa yang diinginkan pria itu. _A Kiss, wet, long and deep._

"_Thanks for great night"._

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun Aneh pagi itu. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun menggerai rambutnya, Bahkan ada scraft yang melilit leher unninya itu.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang unni sembunyikan di balik scraft itu?"

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan scraft di lehernya. Entah Mengapa pipinya mendadak panas mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, atau lebih tepatnya dia kepanasan mengingat Apa yang telah terjadi padanya semalam.

"Yang pasti kau tak ingin memilikinya," jawab Baekhyun ketus, dirinya segera meninggalkan Kyungsoo, menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan privasi keluar dari bibir hatinya.

"Oh my God! Unni! Tunggu Aku, jangan bilang- oh God!" Kyungsoo berulang Kali mengucap kata-katanya tampak tidak percaya.

Dan Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya. Entah untuk Siapa senyum itu. Untuk Kyungsoo yang tampak bodoh saat terkejut, atau untuk pria yang tak bisa di lupakannya sejak semalam.

Park Chanyeol.

.

"Apa yang sudah unni Lakukan? Ya ampun! Unni membuatku pusing. Ini tidak benar. Bisa-bisanya unni melakukan 'itu'. Kalau unni hamil bagaimana? Appa bisa marah. Kita masih sekolah, masa depan masih panjang. Oh god!"

"Diam! Kau berisik sekali!"

Baekhyun jengah mendengar celotehan Kyungsoo sejak Baekhyun mengatakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Bagaimana dia bisa mengelak, jika pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo membuatnya terpojok dan akhirnya mengaku.

Yah, walaupun setelah itu Dia harus mendengarkan celotehan Kyungsoo yang tak Ada habis-habisnya.

"Hai Kyungsoo." sebuah panggilan mengintrupsi Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bersyukur akan Hal itu.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Kepala sekolah memanggilmu,"

"Mwo? Ada Apa Ini? Kenapa Aku dipanggil kepala sekolah? Salah Apa Aku?" Kyungsoo tampak cemas.

"Sudah Pergi sana. Itu pasti Bukan karena Kau membuat masalah." ujar Baekhyun menenangkan. Ayolah, Kyungsoo itu anak baik dan murid teladan. Masalah Apa yang bisa dibuatnya?

.

.

.

"Sialan! Kau memang menyebalkan Park Chanyeol! Harusnya Aku yang membawa gadis itu pulang ke apatemenku, Bukan penikung sepertimu." Itu Sehun yang masih kesal terhadap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. Dia senang melihat Sehun marah-marah sekaligus senang mengingat aktivitas panas yang dilaluinya.

"Berhenti tertawa! Tawamu tampak idiot!"

"Terimakasih, Aku memang tampan," jawab Chanyeol tidak nyambung, Sehun semakin kesal.

"Gila!"

"Sepertinya Aku memang gila karena anak SMA,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Perempuan semalam itu, Dia masih anak sekolah. Hahahaa gila Bukan?"

"Sial! Beruntung sekali Kau Park!" Sehun meninju lengan Chanyeol.

"Perawan lagi,"

Sehun kembali meninju lengan Chanyeol penuh iri.

"Kau pantas dipenjara," desis Sehun dengki.

"Bukan salahku menggauli anak dibawah umur. Dia yang memberikannya padaku cuma-cuma."

"Huft, Aku juga ingin merasakan perawan. Bagaimana Rasanya?" Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa diruang kerja Chanyeol, memandangi langit-langit sambil membayangkan bercinta dengan perawan suatu saat.

"Beribu Kali lebih nikmat dari biasanya."

"Sialan! Pantas saja Kau tampak bersemangat pagi Ini."

"Kuharap dia akan datang lagi ke club malam Ini, Aku ingin nomer hapenya."

"Memangnya Kau tak Minta semalam?"

"Semalam Kami langsung bercinta, Lalu paginya Aku sudah mendapati dia Pergi tanpa memo atau apapun."

"Hei, seharusnya Kau sadar Kau akan bertunangan sebentar lagi. Lupakan gadis itu. Tidak biasanya Kau ingin berhubungan lebih lanjut setelah _one night stand._ Apa istimewanya perempuan itu? Dia dengan mudahnya menyerahkan kegadisannya padamu, itu menunjukkan jika Dia Bukan wanita baik-baik."

"Aku juga tak berharap mendapatkan wanita baik-baik, Aku cukup tahu diri bahwa Aku brengsek. Wanita baik bukanlah pendamping yang cocok untukku."

"Terserahmu, Tapi apapun hubungan yang Kau inginkan dengan wanita itu nantinya akan melukai tunanganmu, juga ibumu. Bukannya Kau masih punya hati?" Ada nada mengejek diakhir kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, perempuan itu membuatku penasaran."

"Dari penasaran itulah rasa tertarik itu timbul. Jika Kau ingin bermain-main lebih baik berhenti saja. Pertunanganmu Bukan untuk dipermainkan, Dan perempuan yang Kau tiduri semalam tak kan mau dipermainkan begitu olehmu."

"Mengapa Kau terdengar lebih dewasa sekarang? Aku Seperti berteman dengan anak baik-baik." ujar Chanyeol mengejek.

"Seperti katamu, Ini Semua pendewasaan. Aku hanya berfikir pertunangan Bukan suatu yang main-main. Jika Kau tidak serius, batalkan saja. Apa Kau tega merusak khayalan wanita yang sudah menjadi tunanganmu itu. Ingat, wanita itu suka berlebihan dalam berekspektasi, maka dari itu mereka akan selalu bereakhir kecewa berat saat gagal. Kita memang brengsek bung, tapi tak sebrengsek itu untuk melukai hati wanita sampai seperti itu."

Entah Mengapa Chanyeol tak bisa membantah ucapan Sehun saat Ini.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin Sialan!" Geram Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya setelah keluar dari ruang kepsek.

Jongin benar-bebar pria brengsek yang tahu caranya menggunakan kekuasaan orangtuanya sebagai pemilik yayasan dimana menaungi sekolahnya. Bisa-bisanya laki-laki itu memintanya untuk memberikan les privat untuknya dengan alasan nilainya yang jeblok akhir-akhir Ini.

Hei, Kyungsoo Bukan gadis kemarin sore yang baru mengenal Jongin. Jongin itu bisa mendapatkan rangking paralel tanpa perlu belajar. Otaknya jenius Dan alasan nilai jeblok adalah alasan paling buruk untuk siswa jenius seperinya.

"Hei, gadis cantik dilarang memaki."

"Kau memang pantas dimaki."

"Ckck, bibir indah Ini menggoda sekali saat marah. Mau kukecup?"

"Ish, menjauhlah dariku Kim. Aku benci didekatmu!" Kyungsoo menampik jemari Jongin yang hendak mengusap bibirnya, semena-mena bermain Disana Seperti biasa yang dilakukannya.

"Mau sampai kapan Kau akan menghindar. Beri Aku waktu untuk menjelaskan Apa yang terjadi 2 tahun Lalu."

"Jangan ganggu Aku lagi, kumohon. Apa yang kulihat dua tahun Lalu sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

"Semua tidak seperti itu."

"Lalu Seperti Apa? Kalian telanjang berdua saat itu."

"Aku dibawah pengaruh Afrodisiak."

"Oke, Lalu Kau berharap Aku memakluminya? Kau pikir Hatiku terbuat dari batu? Jangan gila Jongin. Jangan pikir hanya dirimu saja yang tersakiti disini, Hatiku juga sakit. Aku benci Kau menyentuhku sesuka hatimu setelah Apa yang kau Lakukan pada wanita lain. Aku tidak semurah itu untuk Kau permainkan."

Setelah Semua kejadian pahit yang dilihatnya 2 tahun Lalu, baru Kali Ini Kyungsoo berbicara sebanyak itu pada Jongin. Selama Ini dirinya selalu menghindar dari pria tan Ini. Walaupun setelah itu Jongin selalu bertindak seenaknya sendiri pada dirinya, Tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah berkomentar dan Hal itu membuat rasa muaknya pada Jongin semakin meningkat.

"Maaf, maaf soo. Aku Salah Tapi jangan menjauh dariku."

"Aku tidak bisa Jongin. Kau membuatku muak dengan sikapmu itu. Kita Bukan lagi sepasang kekasih, Dan jangan perlakukan Aku Seperti dulu lagi."

"Aku tak akan melepasmu!"

"Jangan egois! Kau pikir Kau Siapa seenaknya mengekangku. Kita sudah berakhir sejak lama."

"Kita belum berakhir jika Aku berkata tidak!"

"Terserahmu saja. Tapi Kau harus tahu aku sudah punya calon tunangan." ungkap Kyungsoo lelah dengan perdebatannya dengan Jongin, Lelah dihati tepatnya.

Jongin tampak shock, Tapi kemudian raut wajahnya mengeras. Marah.

"Kau tak boleh bertunangan. Aku tak akan membiarkan Hal itu terjadi."

"Dan aku akan benar-benar membencimu sampai mati jika Kau merusak pertunanganku."

"Kau tak akan melakukannya karena Kau masih mencintaiku Soo. Aku tahu itu."

"Bahkan cinta pun belum tentu membuat seseorang berpasangan. Bukannya cinta tak harus memiliki? Bahkan jika sampai cinta itu menyakiti. Aku tidak ingin cinta yang Seperti itu Jongin."

Jongin tertegun mendengar untaian kalimat putus asa Kyungsoo. Benarkah cintanya telah menyakiti Kyungsoo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

(**T)**unggu chapter (**B)**erikutnya (**C)**iaooooo..


End file.
